pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Indigenous Life (Exploration Notes)
The''' Indigenous Life''' Category, is a category from the Exploration Notes menu in Pikmin 3. It holds 30 Data Files discussing the life found in areas of PNF-404. Most of these data files can be found around PNF-404, just about anywhere, hidden or not. Data Files Arachnode Text: "Call Pikmin trapped in the web with the whistle to save them!" Area: Location: Armored Mawdad #1 Text: "Its exoskeleton is made of crystal. Use Rock Pikmin to smash it." Area: Garden of Hope Location: From the landing area, go through the glass wall. Keep right from the water and cross the bridge. Go down the path to the new area. Continue along the path to the Armored Mawdad arena. The data file is located in the open by a dark area around mushrooms on the west side of the arena. Armored Mawdad #2 Text: "It's soft on the inside." Area: Garden of Hope Location: From the landing area, go through the glass wall. Keep right from the water and cross the bridge. Go down the path to the new area. Continue along the path to the Armored Mawdad arena. The data file is located out in the open in the northeast corner of the arena. Bearded Amprat Text: "Creep up behind the Bearded Amprat to take it by surprise! Yellow Pikmin should have no problem!" Area: Location: Bug-Eyed Crawmad Text: "A Bug-Eyed Crawmad's belly is its weakest piont! Attack its eyeballs to flip it over!" Area: Location: Bulborb #1 Text: "A Bulborb's eyeballs are its weakest point!" Area: Garden of Hope Location: From the landing area, cross the brown bridge to the northeast. Immediately after crossing turn left. The data file is located in a pipe under a pile of bridge tiles. Bulborb #2 Text: Area: Location: Burrowing Snagret Text: "The Burrowing Snagret's head is its weak point! Wait for it to pop out, and then start attacking!" Area: Location: Desiccated Skitter Leaf Text: "If it senses someone approaching it will disguise itself as a leaf." Area: Location: Dwarf Bulborb Text: Area: Location: Hiding Text: "When the going gets tough, retreat to a hiding place and wait for an opportunity!" Area: Garden of Hope Location: From the landing area, cross the brown bridge to the southeast. The data file is located in the grass on the left. Joustmite Text: "It has a weak point at the back of its shell!" Area: Location: Mysterious Life-Form #1 Text: Area: Location: Mysterious Life-Form #2 Text: "Attacks are only effective when it is gold colored!" Area: Location: Peckish Aristocrab Text: "Its claw is made of crystal!" Area: Location: Pellet Posy Text: "After a pellet has been harvested, another one will eventually grow in its place!" Area: Location: Plasm Wraith #3 Text: Area: Location: Plasm Wraith #4 Text: Area: Location: Quaggled Mireclops #1 Text: Area: Location: Quaggled Mireclops #2 Text: Area: Location: Sandbelching Meerslug #1 Text: Area: Location: Sandbelching Meerslug #2 Text: Area: Location: Scornet Text: "Winged Pikmin are effective against Scornets!" Area: Location: Scornet Maestro Text: "Go through the gaps in the Scornets, and attack with Winged Pikmin!" Area: Location: Shaggy Long Legs Text: "Attack its joints to strip its hair! You've got the chance to do some real damage once it's bare!" Area: Location: Swooping Snitchbug Text: "Score a direct hit with a Rock Pikmin to bring it down to earth!" Area: Location: Toady Bloyster Text: "Its tail is its weak point!" Area: Location: Vehemoth Phosbat #1 Text: "The Vehemoth Phosbat hates the light!" Area: Location: Vehemoth Phosbat #2 Text: "Take refuge in brightly lit areas!" Area: Location: Yellow Wollywog Text: "It can't jump when it's weighed down with Pikmin" Area: Garden of Hope Location: From the landing site, go through the glass wall to the north. Turn left and follow the ridgeline past the Yellow Wollywogs. The file is located on the shore.